With You
by ohmydeer
Summary: cuplikan kedekatan Sehun dan Luhan - BL - Yaoi - typo(s) - DLDR - OHMYDEER
1. Chapter 1: Friend With Banefit

Author :

**OHMYDEER**

Pairing :

**Oh Se Hun – Xi Lu Han**

"cepatlah putus kan Seohyun, dan aku akan berubah jalur ku menjadi gay secepatnya"

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

Bicara soal sekolah, pastilah langsung terfikirkan dengan kata 'belajar', 'guru killer', 'ruang kelas', 'ekskul membosankan', 'ujian', dan beberapa 'anak populer'. Yeah, sejujurnya ini membosankan. Seharusnya cerita ini jangan di buat untuk mereka, hfft mereka terlalu sering menjadi 'topik-yang-sering-dibicarakan'

Sebut saja mereka beruntung. Semua orang mengenal mereka, mereka dari XOXO High School. siapa juga yang tidak mengenal nama sekolah populer yang satu ini. cepat beritahu aku kalau kau tidak mengenal nya!

Mereka berdua tampan—pengecualian untuk si rambut hitam pekat itu, dia plus imut dan manis—, sangat mempesona, putih, bersih, wangi, keren, pintar, anak kebanggaan para guru. Jangan heran kalau banyak sekali wanita, atau pria sekalipun yang menggandrungi mereka. ughh—sudah ku bilang bukan, seharusnya cerita ini jangan di buat untuk mereka—ini terlalu biasa.

Langsung saja.

Pria tampan pertama namanya Oh Sehun, dia memiliki surai halus berwarna _dark_ coklat. Dia sangat putih—nyaris pucat, dia pandai menari sama seperti Kai—teman sekelas mereka—, dia dekat dengan beberapa _sunbae_ dan _hoobae_ wanita yang cantik-cantik, dan itu sempat pernah membuat Lu Han—Pria kedua—menjadi kesal bukan main.

Yang kedua, namanya Xi Luhan, pria asal _China_ yang sangat tampan—imut plus manis—tidak heran jika dia di beri julukan _'Men With Perfect Features' _oleh beberapa _fans_ nya. dia sangat menggemaskan, lucu, dan sedikit polos, susah menangkap ucapan seseorang jika dia sedang dalam mood tidak baik, penyuka sepak bola, namun biar bagaimanapun, dia lebih menyukai sahabat pucat nya itu.

"Hey lihat, wanita itu memiliki dada besar", ucap Sehun berbisik ke telinga kanan Luhan saat melihat Hyuna—_sunbae_ mereka yang lewat didepan mereka beberapa menit lalu

Luhan berdecih, "Selera mu buruk"

Sehun menggedikkan bahu nya tidak perduli, menurut nya dada Hyuna memang besar. matanya tidak pernah salah.

Sekarang Sehun dan Luhan tengah duduk di pojok—sangaaaaaat pojok—kantin sekolah mereka. kaki Luhan duduk diatas kursi sembari bersila, sedangkan Sehun sedang duduk sambil bersandar di bahu kanan Luhan, di meja depan mereka ada beberapa snack, Luhan memakan beberapa snack yang mereka beli sebelum duduk di meja ini.

Luhan menatap sekitar, lalu menggerakkan bahu kanan nya—menyuruh Sehun memperhatikan nya—, "Hun, coba Lihat Hyosung _Noona_, tubuh nya bagus sekali. ku dengar dia selalu pergi ke _gym_ setiap pulang sekolah, dia instruktur _gym_, pantas saja tubuh nya bagus"

Sehun yang tadi mengangkat kepala nya dari bahu Luhan pun meletakkan kepala nya kembali di tempat yang seharus nya, "Tubuh ku lebih bagus"

"Ck. kau tidak pernah mau kalah hmm?", goda Luhan sembari menyuapi Sehun dengan kripik di tangan nya, Sehun menerima snack nya, "Yak! jangan menggulum jari ku, Nghhh kau jorok", Sehun yang jadi bahan teriakan Luhan hanya tersenyum, lalu memindahkan kepala nya keatas meja di depan mereka—menumpunya dengan tangan yang di lipat

"Lihat itu, kaki jenjang Sulli sangat indah. Tapi sayang sekali kalau kaki indah nya di bagikan ke orang-orang", Sehun menunjuk kearah Sulli—_Hoobae_ mereka—yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka

Luhan memperhatikan, "Kaki ku lebih indah, Hun", Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan, "Lihat disana, Minho hampir mimisan melihat Sulli merunduk dan memperlihatkan paha atas nya haha", Tunjuk Luhan ke salah satu tempat duduk yang disana ada teman sekelas mereka—termasuk Minho yang tidak berhenti memperhatikan Sulli

"Dia menggelikan", komentar Sehun, Sehun meletakkan tangan nya diatas paha Luhan—mengelus nya, Luhan biasa saja. _Toh_, mereka sudah sering begitu.

"Lihat disana, _Duh_, kenapa juga Joonmyeon tidak berhenti mengejar Kyungsoo? lihatlah, bisa bisa dia kena tinju Kai", komentar Luhan saat melihat Kyungsoo masuk ke area kantin dengan diikuti Joonmyeon yang tengah membawa bunga mawar merah di tangan nya—pastilah untuk Kyungsoo

Sehun terkikik, "Cinta butuh pengorbanan, sayang", Sehun menarik dagu Luhan yang kepala nya masih memerhatikan Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon, tiba-tiba mengecup nya.

"Yeah kau benar", Luhan balas mengecup bibir tipis Sehun.

Lalu mereka melanjutkan acara 'mari-komentari-orang-orang-yang-ada-di-kantin' bahkan guru Lee Sungmin yang baru menikah saja mereka komentari saat dirinya membeli bubble tea rasa strawberry. Menggelikan.

. . . .

. . . .

Sehun, Luhan ditambah Kai. Sekarang tengah berjalan kearah parkiran sekolah mereka. Luhan dengan nikmat memakan lollipop nya, sedangkan Sehun dan Kai berjalan duluan di depan nya. biasanya dia akan berjalan beriringan dengan Kyungsoo—namun sayang nya Kyungsoo sedang ada latihan vocal hari ini, jadi mereka tidak bisa pulang bersama sekarang.

"Jadi… bagaimana kalau rumah ku?", tanya Kai setelah ia bersandar di pintu mobil nya, Luhan yang tidak mengerti pun mendekati Sehun yang berada di depan Kai dan merangkul pinggang nya

Sehun balas merangkul bahu Luhan, "Dia mengajak kita menonton dirumah nya", jelas Sehun

Luhan mengangguk angguk, lalu menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, kalau ketahuan Minseok _Hyung_ pasti kita kena marah lagi. Oh please, aku tidak mau di ceramahi karena ketahuan bermain dengan kalian berdua"

Yeah, awalnya mereka bilang kalau mau 'menonton', namun tiba-tiba setelah 'menonton', pastilah Luhan sudah berada di dekapan kedua pria berbeda warna kulit itu. dan sial nya saat terakhir kali 'bermain' di rumah Kai, mereka ketahuan oleh kakak Kai, Kim Minseok. Dan Luhan habis habisan di ceramahi tiga jam penuh, yang Luhan bisa tangkap hanya: 'Kalian masih sekolah, ini tindakan Illegal, dan Luhan! kau seharusnya marah saat mereka _menjebol_ mu!'

Sehun tertawa dan mengangguk, "Yah, kasihan Luhan. dia yang paling banyak di ceramahi", Sehun mengusap surai hitam Luhan dan mengecup nya

Luhan berpout, lalu mengusulkan sebuah pernyataan dan pertanyaan, "Di rumah ku saja, hmm Kalau di rumah Sehun bagaimana?"

"Di rumah ku ada Kris Hyung, dia pasti sedang membawa kekasih nya kerumah. Dia sangat mengganggu dan Yeah, ide untuk menonton dirumah mu seperti nya bagus. Benarkan Kai?", Sehun bertanya pada Kai yang sekarang tengah memperhatikan Luhan, Sehun kesal sendiri. dia menutup wajah Luhan dengan sebelah tangan yang tidak terpakai untuk memeluk bahu Luhan.

"Ingat Kyungsoo", seru Sehun

Kai mengangguk, "Oke oke. aku kelepasan", Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya terkikik, Sehun menurunkan tangan nya, "Baiklah. Rumah Luhan"

Mereka pun pergi dengan Sehun dan Luhan yang menaiki motor Sehun dan Kai yang menaiki mobil nya.

. . . .

. . . .

Seperti ini lah mereka. menonton sambil meraba-raba orang di sebelah nya. Luhan tepat duduk di tengah Sehun dan Kai.

Mereka sudah sering melakukan ini. sudah sangat sering malah.

Tangan Sehun sekarang berada di bagian paha dalam Luhan, dan tangan Kai sudah melesak masuk ke dalam seragam Luhan. Luhan sendiri tengah duduk tenang sambil memakan cemilan nya. dia bukan seperti Sehun dan Kai yang susah mengendalikan hormone nya. asal kalian tahu, Luhan ini libido nya sangat susah menguar. Entah karena dia belum dewasa atau bagaimana—dan hey! Luhan sudah ada di tingkat dua sekolah menengah, mana mungkin dia belum mendapat masa puber? Tapi nyata nya memang begitu, Luhan tidak mudah terangsang jika tidak di pancing dengan ganas. Sehun hanya mengusap paha dalam nya, dan Kai hanya mengusap perut nya—itu tidak cukup untuk membuat Luhan terangsang.

_Blue film_ yang mereka tonton sudah sampai ke bagian inti.

Kai terlihat sudah berkeringat, Luhan menyentuh tangan Kai yang ada di dalam seragam nya.

"Kai, perlu bantuan?", baru saja Kai mau menjawab, ponsel nya bergetar

"Tunggu", gumam Kai, dan Luhan mengangguk. Kai terdengar sangat senang ketika mengangkat telfon itu. beberapa menit, Kai menutup nya dan menghampiri Luhan kembali—tadi dia beranjak berjalan ke dekat jendela kamar Luhan.

Kai mengecup Luhan, membuat Sehun berjengit sedikit tidak suka dan mengalihkan tontonan nya. "Kyungsoo bilang dia akan kesini, aku akan meminta bantuan kekasih ku sendiri. kau urus saja sahabat mu yang penis nya sudah berkedut disamping mu, oke?", dan Kai langsung keluar dari kamar Luhan

Sehun berdecih, "Setelah mengangkat telfon dari Kyungsoo, dia mengecup mu. dasar laki-laki tukang selingkuh", Sehun mengusap bibir Luhan yang tadi di kecup Kai dengan jari panjang nya.

Luhan terkekeh, "Sensitif sekali. kita berempat sudah sering seperti ini bukan?", tanpa menjawab, Sehun pun melanjutkan acara menonton nya.

Semakin lama tontonan semakin panas, melihat gelagat Sehun yang sudah mulai resah saat para pemain di televisi sedang melakukan gaya 69, membuat Luhan dengan sengaja memegang penis Sehun yang masih terbalut celana sekolah.

Nggh

Sehun mendesah tertahan.

"Perlu bantuan kan?", tanya Luhan kelewat polos

Sehun mengangguk, membiarkan tangan Luhan mulai nakal dan bibir tipis nya sudah menjelajah dan mengklaim bibir Luhan. kegiatan pada akhirnya tidak akan berhenti jika mereka belum bergumul di ranjang Luhan, dan itu pun terjadi. Seperti biasa, Luhan pasti lah membantu Sehun yang sudah amat terangsang dan sudah berada di puncak libido yang tidak bisa di tahan lagi.

Sehun itu mudah terangsang. Disentuh rahang nya saja dia sudah bergetar. Apalagi jika disentuh yang lain nya. Luhan sangat mengenal Sehun, Sehun pun sangat mengenal Luhan. mereka melakukan ini sejak naik ke tingkatan Junior High School, disaat umur mereka masih 'bocah', dan saat memasuki Senior High School, mereka bertemu Kai. lalu setelah itu bertemu Kyungsoo, dan terjadilah seperti ini.

Seperti kelihatan nya. mereka berempat—seperti yang dikatakan Luhan—memang seperti itu. mereka berempat itu teman, sahabat, _best friend_, sohib, dan apalah sebutan nya, dan mereka _special_. Kenapa _special_? Persahabatan mereka—katanya—menguntungkan. _Friends with banefit_. Menguntungkan dalam soal seks. Sehun pernah memasuki Luhan dan dimasuki Kai bahkan Kyungsoo. Luhan pun sama, pernah memasuki Kai dan Kyungsoo, dan pernah dimasuki Sehun. Sehun tidak mengizinkan penis Luhan memasuki lubang nya, Sehun bilang belum saat nya—atau mungkin tidak akan. Mereka berempat bahkan pernah 'main' bersamaan dan sungguh, itu menyakitkan untuk pihak yang dimasukin, Sehun pernah jadi korban nya. dia dimasuki oleh Kai dan Kyungsoo dalam waktu bersamaan, Lucu nya Sehun yang menyadari Luhan akan ikut masuk, menolak dengan lantang—serta desahan nikmat—Luhan tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Sehun. tidak mau melihat sahabat tersayang nya kesakitan, Luhan menservice nya dengan bibir. Membantu Sehun mengalihkan rasa sakit di lubang nya.

Bagian tidak terlupakan ketika Kai dimasuki oleh Sehun Luhan dan Kyungsoo. dia meronta menolak—namun diiringi dengan desahan nikmat setelah nya. mulut nya bilang tidak, tapi tubuh nya dengan senang hati menerima. Nghh, lubang Kai saat itu benar benar nikmat.

Sekarang Sehun sudah sepenuhnya bertelanjang dengan Luhan yang masih lengkap. Sehun terus mengeluarkan desahan nikmat nya saat Luhan memberikan blow job pada penis putih nya—sekarang sudah memerah dan berurat.

Menit selanjutnya Sehun keluar. Dia terengah dengan kegiatan mereka. Luhan langsung berdiri dari ranjang nya dan mengambil salah satu handuk di dalam lemari, membersihkan wajah nya yang penuh akan cairan _semen_ Sehun.

Sehun memberikan isyarat pada Luhan agar anak itu tiduran di sebelahnya, Luhan menuruti. Sehun langsung memberikan jutaan kecupan di wajah Luhan. Luhan hanya terkekeh geli karena nya.

Luhan memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan erat.

"Lu, sampai aku sudah bertelanjang, kau belum juga terangsang?", tanya Sehun penasaran, pasal nya Luhan belum meminta jatah nya.

Luhan menggeleng di dalam pelukan Sehun, tapi tiba-tiba mendongak, "Sebenarnya sudah, ketika pertama penis mu masuk ke mulut ku, sungguh itu memabukkan. Tapi aku bisa mengontrol libido ku, dan rasa itu hilang. Lagipula lubang ku masih sakit karna permainan kita dua hari yang lalu", jelas Luhan

Sehun mengangguk dan memeluk erat Luhan lagi, "Maaf ya, kemarin-kemarin aku sangat kasar"

Luhan terkekeh, "Tidak usah kaku begitu, oh ya bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Suzy?"

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan, membiarkan anak itu tiduran diatas tubuh nya, mengusap pelan surai hitam Luhan. "Begitulah, dia minta putus lagi"

"Kenapa lagi?", tanya Luhan sambil meletakkan kepala di dada Sehun—merasakan degupan jantung anak itu

"Entahlah, ku dengar dia sedang dekat dengan Myungsoo—senior kita"

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun, "Kalau begitu putuskan saja, dia akan selingkuh nanti nya"

"Begitukah?", Luhan mengangguk, "Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Seohyun?", tanya Sehun lagi

Luhan meletakkan kepala nya ke dada Sehun kembali, sangat terlihat dia sedang tidak ingin membahas nya. "Seperti biasa, dia masih se-jalang yang kau tahu, Hun"

"Apalagi yang dia lakukan?", tanya Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan.

Luhan mendengus, "Dia menggoda paman ku ketika aku mengajak nya berkunjung kerumah bibi dan paman, sial nya paman tergoda dan malah menyuruhku tutup mulut. Aku benci paman sekarang"

Sehun terkekeh, "Sudah bisa ku tebak"

Sehun dan Luhan itu bisex, suka wanita dan suka pria juga. mereka tidak bisa dikatakan normal, namun bukan gay juga. mereka masih suka lawan jenis, namun mereka juga menyukai sesama jenis. Aneh, tapi _yeahh_ ini lah keadaan nya. mereka sama-sama punya kekasih yang normal, namun sama-sama bermasalah. Maka dari itu mereka masih melanjutkan acara _Friends-with-banefit_ hingga dewasa. Awalnya saat puber, mereka fikir ini salah, makanya mereka mencari kekasih perempuan. Namun lama-kelamaan kekasih mereka sangat tidak pantas di sebut kekasih. akhirnya mereka masih melanjutkan persahabatan _special_ mereka. berbeda dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo, kalau mereka berdua memang pada dasar nya sudah gay.

Kekasih Sehun, nama nya Suzy. Hobi nya selingkuh.

Kekasih Luhan, nama nya Seohyun. Hobi nya menggoda paman-paman kaya.

Mengenaskan bukan?

"Hey, kalian. Apa tidak lapar?", tiba-tiba Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar Luhan dengan santai nya dan duduk di sisi ranjang

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo—namun belum berubah posisi. "Sebenarnya aku lapar, ayo Hun kita makan dulu", Luhan bangkit dari tubuh Sehun, "Kau mandi dulu sebelum kebawah", kecupan singkat sebelum Luhan keluar kamar nya.

Sehun tersenyum miring setelah Luhan keluar, "Hhhh Luhan, kau membuat ku gila perlahan. cepatlah putus kan Seohyun, dan aku akan berubah jalur ku menjadi gay secepatnya", gumam nya ngelantur.

Dia pun hilang di balik pintu kamar mandi kamar Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

F I N

14 Desember 2014

10:59 WIB


	2. Chapter 2: Bubble Tea

Author :

**OHMYDEER**

Pairing :

**Oh Se Hun – Xi Lu Han**

"Mereka sudah dewasa, masih saja memperebutkan Bubble Tea"

. . . .

. . . .

Siang ini Luhan kewalahan sendiri. dia mengobrak-abrik semua kulkas yang ada di rumah nya. dia seperti kehilangan harta berharga yang nilainya jutaan bahkan milyaran won itu. Hal ini terjadi sejak sejam yang lalu, tepat saat Luhan pulang sekolah, membuka kulkas dan berniat menghilangkan rasa haus di leher nya, mencari minuman kramat yang ia cintai melebihi rasa cinta nya pasa Seohyun.

Namun, Nihil.

Minuman kramat itu hilang entah kemana.

Luhan berniat pergi ke depan rumah, bertanya pada paman Yoon—penjaga rumah nya—tentang hilang nya minuman kramat itu.

"Paman, adakah yang berkunjung kemari?", tanya Luhan seraya duduk di samping paman Yoon yang tengah ada di pos penjaga nya. Luhan memang orang yang mudah berbaur dan tidak terlalu perduli dengan status sosial. Jadi dia santai saja.

"Tidak ada, terakhir kali hanya Tuan Oh Sehun, Tuan Kai dan Tuan Kyungsoo. bukan kah kemarin mereka mengerjakan tugas bersama Tuan Luhan di kamar?", balas Paman Yoon sambil menatap langit—berusaha mengingat kembali siapa yang datang.

Luhan mengangguk membenarkan. Memang hanya mereka bertiga yang bermain kemarin. teman Ayah dan Ibu nya tidak ada, saudara-saudara nya juga tidak ada yang berkunjung. "Adakah yang membuka kulkas?", pertanyaan aneh. sudah tahu paman Yoon hanya bertugas di pos depan, buat apa dia memerikasa kulkas juga.

Paman Yoon tersenyum, "Tuan Luhan bisa bertanya kepada bibi Choi"

Dan Luhan baru sadar, "Oh iya. Terimakasih ya paman", Luhan pun berlari kecil memasuki rumah lagi. sekarang ia berjalan kearah dapur—lebih tepat nya kearah kamar Asisten rumah tangga.

"Bibi", panggil Luhan ringan—tidak terlalu keras atau pelan, takut mengganggu waktu istirahat sang Bibi. Dirumah Luhan memang ada waktu tersendiri untuk para Asisten rumah tangga beristirahat. Termasuk jam istirahat paman Yoon.

Bibi Yoon keluar dari dalam kamar nya, "Oh? Ada apa Tuan? Apa Bibi melakukan kesalahan?"

Luhan tersenyum, "Tidak Bi, aku hanya mau bertanya. siapa orang terakhir yang membuka kulkas, selain Bibi tentu nya"

Bibi Choi terlihat berfikir, lalu memandang Luhan kembali. "Apa Bubble Tea Tuan ada yang meminum?"

Tebakan benar. Luhan mengangguk sambil mempoutkan bibir merah nya lucu, membuat sang Bibi ingin sekali mencubit bibir nya. "Ya. dan itu adalah persediaan Bubble Tea ku yang terakhir, Bubble ku di habiskan oleh nya", Luhan memasang raut wajah sedih nya

Minuman kramat Luhan adalah Bubble Tea.

Bibi Choi mengusap lengan Luhan lembut, "Seharus nya Tuan bisa menebak siapa yang meminum nya"

Dan perkataan sang Bibi membuat darah Luhan berdesir kesal. "Bibi benar, pasti Sehun!", ucap Luhan kelewat gemas, "Ishh anak itu selalu menghabiskan persediaan Bubble-Ku", ucap nya penuh penekanan gemas dan berlalu meninggalkan Bibi Choi. Beberapa menit Luhan pergi, baru saja Bibi Choi mau masuk ke kamar kembali. Tiba-tiba Luhan kembali dan memanggil nya, "Terimakasih Bi,", lalu pergi lagi setelah nya. meninggalkan sang Bibi yang tengah tersenyum gemas pada tingkah sang majikan.

. . . .

. . . .

Luhan sudah siap dengan dandanan casual nya. dia terlihat tampan dan manis sekarang, Niat nya ingin pergi ke rumah Sehun. ingin balas dendam dan mencuri persediaan Bubble Tea Sehun. Luhan dan Sehun memang selalu saling curi Bubble Tea. Mereka sama-sama menyukai minuman itu.

Tok Tok Tok

"Sehun-ah", teriak Luhan dari luar rumah. mobil nya sudah terparkir di pekarangan rumah Sehun. beberapa kali mengetuk pintu, akhirnya terbuka juga. "Hei, kakak bule", sapa Luhan pada pria pirang dihadapan nya.

Pria pirang—Kita panggil Kris—tersenyum maklum dengan sahabat Sehun yang satu ini. "Nama ku Kris, bukan kakak Bule", koreksi nya, "Dan seharusnya kau menekan bel, bukan mengetuk nya seperti orang yang tengah menagih hutang"

Luhan tersenyum manis, "Mana Sehun?"

"Dikamar", mereka berjalan beriringan ke ruang tengah.

"Hai calon kakak ipar kuu", ucap Luhan seraya duduk di sebelah Tao—kekasih Kris—yang sedang asik menonton kartun di TV rumah Sehun. saking dekat nya dia dengan keluarga Sehun, kekasih Kris pun di panggil kakak ipar.

Tao menatap Luhan dan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan nya, "Hai, Lu"

"Perlukah ku panggilkan Sehun?", tanya Kris,

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak. oh iya, apakah di kulkas ada persediaan Bubble milik Sehun?", dibalas anggukan oleh Kris

"Tapi Sehun berpesan untuk tidak ada yang menyentuh nya"

Tidak perduli dengan ungkapan larangan yang Kris tunjukan untuk nya, Luhan berjalan ke dapur, membuka kulkas, hanya tersisa dua Bubble Tea disana, pantas saja Sehun berpesan untuk tidak ada yang menyentuh nya. namanya juga Luhan, semakin dilarang semakin dia lakukan, dan Luhan pun mengambil dua Bubble di kulkas. "Aku akan keatas, _Hyung_"

Sekarang Luhan tengah berada di depan kamar Sehun, sudah dipastikan Sehun sedang tidur. seingatnya tadi sebelum pulang, Sehun ada latihan basket. Pasti dia masih lelah. perlahan Luhan membuka pintu kamar Sehun. benar sekali, Sehun dengan masih menggunakan setelah seragam basket sekolah sedang tertidur terlentang di ranjang putih nya.

Luhan mendekati, berniat menjahili. Ia menyibak kaos seragam basket Sehun, menaikan nya hingga puting Sehun terlihat. Ia menatap Bubble Tea nya yang masih dingin Karena baru di keluarkan dari kulkas. Lalu dengan santai ia duduk di sebelah Sehun, bersila disana. lalu menempelkan minuman yang masih sangat dingin itu keatas puting Sehun. Satu menit kemudian sang pemilik-puting menggeliat resah. Sedikit demi sedikit ia membuka mata dan…

"Ughh—Lu, dingin", erangan tidak suka dikeluarkan oleh Sehun, Luhan tersenyum lalu menjauhkan Bubble Tea dingin itu dari atas puting Sehun, Luhan mengambil sedotan yang ia bawa dan mencoblos kan nya ke minuman itu. sambil memperhatikan Sehun yang mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang yang sama dengan Luhan—ranjang Sehun tentunya.

"Minumlah ini", tawar Luhan sambil memberikan muniman yang satu nya beserta sedotan kearah Sehun. tanpa punya pikiran macam-macam, akhirnya Sehun meminum nya. ia melepaskan seragam Basket panas nya dan langsung menggantinya dengan kaos tanpa lengan yang longgar berwarna putih.

Luhan masih memperhatikan Sehun sambil meminum minuman nya.

"Tumben sekali kemari, ada apa?", tanya Sehun sambil tiduran di atas paha Luhan, masih dengan mulut nya yang menyedot minuman yang memiliki bola bola lembek di dalam nya.

Luhan mengelus rambut Sehun yang halus walaupun masih basah oleh keringat, "Tidak ada apa-apa. aku hanya mau numpang minum"

Sehun berjengit, agak bingung dengan balasan dari Luhan.

"Maksudm—", Sehun langsung melepaskan sedotan dari bibir nya, bangun dari acara tidur tiduran manja nya dengan Luhan, Sehun menatap Luhan namun yang ditatap malah tersenyum manis lalu menjulurkan lidah nya—mengejek—Sehun berlari kebawah, mengecek apakah perkiraan nya benar atau tidak

Saat berlari kebawah, disana masih ada Tao dan Kris yang sedang menonton kartun. Tidak perduli. dia lari ke dapur dan membuka kulkas,

Rrrrrr

"_Hyung_!", Sehun menghampiri Kris dan duduk di tengah Kris dan Tao tanpa beban

Kris memutar bola matanya malas, "Apa sih?"

"Kan sudah ku bilang, jangan sampai ada yang menyentuh Bubble-KUUUU", ujar Sehun gemas, kesal, marah, gregetan.

Terlihat Luhan berjalan kebawah dengan membawa 2 Bubble Tea, yang satu sedang dia nikmati dan yang lain nya sedang ia bawa di tangan yang kosong.

"Aku sudah memperingatkan nya, tapi dia tidak dengar", ujar Kris cuek. Adik nya yang satu ini bisa sangat manja jika minuman kesayangan nya ada yang meminum.

"Lagipula kemarin kau menghabiskan persediaan ku juga, jangan pura-pura tidak ingat _deh_", Luhan berkata juga, dia duduk di sebelah Tao

"Aku menyisakan nya kok, namun dihabiskan oleh Kyungsoo", balas Sehun

"Kau tidak minta izin saat mengambilnya", balas Luhan

"Biasanyakan memang begitu!?"

"Tapi itu kalau persediaan masih banyak. kau sudah berteman lama dengan ku, masa masih lupa"

"Itu persediaan ku untuk hari ini Lu"

"Dan yang kemarin persediaan terakhir ku Sehun"

"Kau ini—"

HEYYYYY

Kris yang geram akhirnya menghentikan debat kedua bocah itu dengan teriakan. Tao yang melihat nya malah terkekeh geli. Jarang sekali Kris marah seperti itu kekekeke

"Kenapa kalian tidak membeli yang baru saja", usul Kris sambil memijit pelipisnya yang pening

"Belikan. Uang ku bulan ini sudah habis", balas Sehun menatap sang kakak

"Enak saja, siapa yang meminum dialah yang harus membelikan", Kris berucap sambil menatap Luhan dan Sehun bergantian

Luhan berpout, "Kau juga menyalahkan ku _Hyung_? ishh jahat sekali"

"Setidaknya itu lah yang terjadi Lu"

Tao ikut berucap, malah sengaja membuat panas, "Itukan salah Sehun, siapa suruh Sehun meminum persediaan terakhir Luhan"

Luhan langsung memeluk leher Tao dari belakang, "Aku sayang Tao _Hyung_", bisik nya sambil tersenyum dan Tao mengangguk sambil memberikan _wink_

"Kenapa kau jadi membela Sehun, Panda?", sunggut Kris

"Memang Sehun kok yang salah", balas Tao

"Tapi kan Sehun bilang dia sudah menyisakan"

"Tapi dia tidak izin sebelum nya"

"Tidak bisa gitu do—"

STOOPPPPP

Kenapa jadi KrisTao yang berantem?-_-

"Hey! kenapa jadi kami yang bertengkar. Kalian ini yak! pergi saja _hush hussshh_"

Kris mengusir Sehun dan Luhan seperti sedang mengusir anak ayam yang berisik.

"Mereka sudah dewasa, masih saja memperebutkan Bubble Tea", gumam Kris

Mereka pergi ke kamar Sehun. Sehun mendiami Luhan. sudah tau kalau Luhan tidak suka di abaikan. Maka Luhan akan melakukan apapun agar Sehun memandang nya lagi.

"Hun", panggilnya

Namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Ishh seharusnya kan aku yang marah"

Masih tidak dibalas

Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang duduk di balkon nya, Luhan duduk di depan Sehun yang sedang duduk bersila di lantai

"Hunieeee", suara imut Luhan yang di buat-buat membuat Sehun menoleh

"Jangan marah ya Hunnnn~ ayo beli persediaan bersama sama", Luhan memasang Senyum menggemaskan nya

Sehun menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Aku ganti baju dulu"

. . .

. . .

Beginilah mereka. semarah apapun, sesebal apapun. Mereka tidak akan bisa jauh selama 3 detik. Sehun akan selalu memaafkan Luhan jika ia sedang marah pada Luhan, Luhan akan selalu meminta maaf walaupun bukan sepenuhnya itu kesalahan Luhan.

Mereka sedang duduk di taman dengan Bubble Tea di tangan masing-masing.

Suara lagu dari _boyband_ EXO berjudul History mengaget kan mereka berdua. Itu nada dering ponsel Sehun.

"Siapa?", tanya Luhan penasaran.

Sehun mengangkat ponsel ke depan wajah Luhan agar anak itu bisa melihat nya, "Angkatlah dulu", ujar Luhan memerintah

Sehun mengangkat nya, "_Yeoboseo_?", "Ah.. ne", "Hmm..", "Okay", "Daahh"

Luhan tersenyum sendiri, Sehun selalu menjawab singkat jika penelpon nya adalah anak itu. jahat sekali Sehun dengan kekasih nya.

"Kau itu irit sekali bicara sih, Hun", jujur Luhan

Sehun memandang Luhan, "Aku akan banyak bicara kalau dengan kau, Kris _Hyung_, Tao _Hyung_, Kai dan Kyungsoo saja"

"Yeah, I know. Dan kenapa Suzy menelpon mu?"

Sehun berdiri dari duduk nya, "Ia minta di jemput di supermarket depan sana, katanya sekalian ingin main kerumah. Kau ingin ikut atau ingin langsung pulang?", tanya Sehun sambil mengelus rambut Luhan

Luhan memandang Sehun sejenak, lalu menghela nafas. dia melirik jam tangan yang sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. "Langsung pulang saja"

"Baiklah, berhubungan kita kemari dengan mobil mu, aku akan langsung ke supermarket bertemu Suzy. sampai jumpa besok, Deer" ucap Sehun sambil mengecup kening Luhan. berhubungan rumah Sehun dan taman dekat kedai Bubble Tea tidak terlalu jauh, makanya dia tidak ingin merepotkan Luhan untuk mengantar nya pulang lagi. lagipula jalan-jalan sore lumayan juga.

Luhan tersenyum sambil melambai, "_Daahhh_, hati-hati", dan Sehun tersenyum sampai matanya membentuk sabit sambil berjalan pergi

Sepeninggalan nya Sehun yang sudah berbelok di tikungan depan. Luhan duduk dengan bersandar pada sandaran tempat duduk di taman ini.

Dia mengusap kening nya pelan.

"Hfft, sepenting-penting nya aku yang sedang merajuk, ternyata kau tetap mementingkan Suzy yang minta jemput. padahal aku masih marah karena kau mengambil persediaan Bubble Tea ku"

Luhan menatap jam tangan nya lagi, "Seperti nya aku harus pulang dan berendam, agar otak ku tidak memikirkan mu terus, Hun", dan Luhan melangkah memasuki mobil nya yang ia parkir tidak jauh dari taman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

F I N

Ps : ini sengaja aku tamatin terus. biar kalo sewaktu waktu aku gabisa atau males lanjutin, ini itungan nya udah selesai

Pss : ngga nyangka kalo banyak yg review dan baca chap kemaren. Makasih gaisssss

Psss : umur kris dan tao di tua-kan disini ya, dan sehun luhan masih cimit disini


	3. Chapter 3: Ulzzang Crossdressing

Author :

**OHMYDEER**

Pairing :

**Oh Se Hun – Xi Lu Han**

"Astaga, padahal kalian sama-sama pria, tapi kenapa mereka melihat mu seperti ingin memakan mu, Aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkan mu pergi dengan memakai baju seperti ini lagi"

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

"Sehunie! Kenapa harus aku sih?!", bentak Luhan kesal

Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat Luhan yang sudah cantik dengan dress dan wig hitam sewarna langit malam nya. "Kau pokoknya harus memenangkan lomba nya oke?"

Luhan cemberut tidak mau menatap Sehun, Sehun pun mendekati Luhan dan memegang bahu Luhan, "Hey ini hanya untuk bersenang-senang saja, oke? sesekali kau harus memanfaatkan wajah cantik mu ini Hanie~", goda Sehun yang mau tidak mau membuat Luhan merona

Luhan memandang Sehun yang memegang bahu nya dengan lembut, "Kalau aku menang, hadiah nya untukku saja, oke?"

Sehun mengangguk dan mengusak wig hitam sewarna langit malam Luhan, "Tentu saja, ayo Luhan! berjuanglah!", ucap Sehun sambil mengangkat genggaman tangan nya ke langit—memberi semangat

Luhan memandang Sehun dengan mata memutar bosan. Tapi tertawa juga setelahnya.

Yap, Luhan sekarang tengah mengikuti lomba _Ulzzang Crossdresing_ yang di daftarkan oleh Sehun yang menyebalkan itu. bayangkan saja, sekarang Luhan tengah memakai dress musim panas berwarna baby blue dengan wig hitam sewarna langit malam—sewarna dengan rambut asli nya—Heels wedges putih dengan jam tangan sewarna di tangan kiri nya dan beberapa gelang tali ala _Ulzzang_ di tangan kanan nya, tidak lupa dengan bandana berbentuk telinga kucing berwarna gold di kepala nya. Luhan benar-benar cantik dan terlihat natural berkat bantuan karya make up dari Krystal—adik sepupu Sehun.

"Kalau Seohyun melihat mu, pasti dia akan memutuskan hubungan nya dengan mu, dia pasti akan kalah cantik", goda Sehun dan Luhan hanya bisa menjitak kepala anak itu.

Terkadang Luhan suka heran sendiri dengan pola pikir Sehun. dia itu bisa dewasa namun masih diiringi dengan sifat kekanakan nya yang mendominasi. Luhan sendiri tidak pernah berfikir untuk mendaftarkan dirinya sendiri di lomba seperti ini, namun dengan senyuman cerah bak mentari pagi nya, Sehun datang dan menangkup pipi nya kala itu, lalu dengan santai nya berkata,

"Aku sudah mendaftar kan mu di lomba _Ulzzang Crossdresing _di Mall daerah Gangnam, sesekali manfaatkan lah wajah cantik mu, Hanie~"

Mau tidak mau sekarang Luhan sudah berdiri dengan dandanan ala _Ulzzang_ wanita dan mengantri untuk mendaftar ulang pengambilan nomor urut. Dan sialnya, banyak mata yang memandang Luhan lapar, Luhan malah tersenyum bangga saat dia bisa mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu, sedikit melirik ekspresi Sehun yang sudah memerah—entah menahan apa

Luhan mendapatkan nomor urut 12 dari sekitar 38 orang yang mengikuti acara ini. acara diisi dengan berbagai macam acara mengcover tarian dan lagu dari beberapa grup terkenal di korea selatan. Tidak lupa dengan beberapa bintang tamu yang langsung membuat seisi ruangan indoor ini riuh dengan jerita pada _fans fanatic_ si artis tersebut. Sebelum acara berakhir, kompetisi _Ulzzang_ pun dimulai dengan tatapan takjub oleh penonton, dimulai dengan nomer urut pertama yang memang sangat cantik, namun dia tidak bisa menutupi beberapa kumis tipis yang masih terlihat. Selanjutnya tampil lah _Crossdressing_ wanita yang menjadi pria tampan, wajah nya sangat cocok menjadi pria, namun masih terlihat manis karena dia memang awalnya adalah seorang wanita _baby_ _face_.

Berlanjut sampai peserta berikut dan berikut nya. kini giliran Luhan lah menunjukkan hasil karya Sehun dan Krystal diatas panggung. Luhan berjalan pelan dan elegan dengan tersenyum manis dan sesekali memberikan _wink_ kearah para juri yang menatap nya sambil berbisik. Luhan sempat melirik kearah Sehun dan memberikan orang menyebalkan itu _wink_ imut nya. Sehun _sweetdrop_ seketika,

MC pun memperkenalkan Luhan seperti peserta yang lain, "Untuk nomer urut 12, bernama panggung Hanie. Wah, dia sangat manis dengan dress selutut berwarna baby blue itu", suara tepuk tangan menggema, Luhan tersenyum kearah penonton.

Salah satu juri mengangkat tangan nya—bersiap untuk bertanya—MC pun mempersilahkan.

Seorang juri dengan rambut _blonde_ nya bertanya, "Apakah benar kau laki-laki? Kau tidak sedang menipu kami kan? kenapa kau sangat cantik", suara godaan dan siulan dari para penonton membuat Luhan memerah—antara kesal, karena di bilang cantik padahal dia tampan dan malu, karena menjadi pusat perhatian—MC tersebut menghampiri Luhan lebih dekat, merunduk untuk melihat leher putih Luhan.

"Ah, dia berjakun", canda nya, dan semua tertawa karena tingkah konyol sang MC . Luhan pun di bolehkan menuruni panggung dan MC melanjutkan ke peserta berikutnya.

Luhan langsung menghampiri Sehun dan menyembunyikan wajah nya di bahu Sehun—dengan memeluk Sehun dari samping—Sehun terkekeh dengan aksi kekanakan Luhan

"Kenapa?"

Luhan menggigit bahu Sehun gemas, Sehun meringis namun hanya tersenyum menggoda. "Aku malu"

. . .

. . .

. . .

Pengumuman pun ditunggu Luhan dan Sehun dengan sabar. MC menyebutkan pemenang untuk lomba tari dan lagu terlebih dahulu, lalu barulah yang di tunggu Sehun dan Luhan tiba.

"baiklah, untuk pemenang _Ulzzang Crossdresing _dimenangkan oleh—", suasana hening mendadak, "Hanieeeeee!", dan suara tepuk tangan pun menggema, "Hanie mendapatkan poin lebih untuk innocent dan baby face karena polesan make up yang natural. Serta poin lebih yang lain adalah dari banyak nya tepuk tangan dan dukungan yang di berikan oleh penonton. Untuk nya, kami persilahkan naik keatas pentas dan memberikan sepatah dua patah kata"

Luhan yang masih membeku karena heran kenapa dirinya yang menang, dan Sehun yang sudah mendorong Luhan agar segera naik keatas panggung tersebut.

Luhan mengambil mic yang di berikan oleh sang-MC, "Hmm. Oh yeah, terimakasih atas dukungan nya. Aku benar benar tidak menyangka. Ini sangat—Wow. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata dan bertindak apa. sekali lagi terimakasih"

Selesai Luhan berkata demikian, MC memberikan sebuah simbolis cek besar bernilai 7 juta won dengan piala besar bertingkat dua dengan lambang acara tersebut. Luhan turun dari panggung dengan wajah berseri. Dia bisa membeli sepatu baru yang diincar nya dengan uang nya tersebut hihihi

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Aku suka yang ini", ucap Sehun menunjuk sebuah sepatu _sneakers_ dengan warna merah biru di hadapan Luhan. Luhan menggeleng

"Aku sudah punya warna sepeti ini, Aku suka yang ini", Luhan mengangkat sepatu putih gold nya

Sehun memandang menilai, "Coba kau pakai"

Mereka berjalan kearah kursi kecil yang di khusus kan untuk duduk dan mencoba sepatu. Luhan duduk dengan Sehun yang berdiri di samping kanan nya. Luhan mengangkat kaki nya sedikit untuk melepas wedges nya. rok dress selutut Luhan tersingkap, membuat Sehun dengan senang hati menatap Luhan dengan panas.

Sehun mengalihkan perhatian nya menatap barang lain selain paha putih mulus Luhan. tidak disangka, Sehun malah menatap pemandangan yang membuatnya marah, segerombolan pria—sekitar lima orang—menatap kearah Luhan dengan tatapan memangsa, Sehun melepaskan jaket baseball nya dan merentangkan nya untuk menutupi paha mulus Luhan. Luhan yang sedang mencoba sepatu pun heran karena Sehun menutupi setengah kaki nya yang sedang memakai sepatu,

"Kenapa?", tanya Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun yang sudah melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada.

Wajah Sehun memerah menahan marah nya, "Astaga, padahal kalian sama-sama pria, tapi kenapa mereka melihat mu seperti ingin memakan mu", Sehun menunjuk dengan dagu nya kearah pria yang menatap Luhan lapar, Luhan menatap mereka dengan datar dan mengalihkan pandangan nya ke Sehun lagi, "Aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkan mu pergi dengan memakai baju seperti ini lagi", lanjut Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum kearah Sehun setelah mengerti apa maksud Sehun tersebut. memilih tidak perduli, Luhan melanjutkan memilih sepatu selanjutnya.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Mereka telah sampai di rumah Luhan yang sepi pukul tujuh malam.

"Hunie, aku lapar", ucap Luhan langsung duduk diatas sofa, membuat dress nya tersingkap kembali. Duh, tidak tahukah Luhan kalau Sehun sudah menekan nafsunya sejak di toko sepatu tadi. mengabaikan belanjaan Luhan dan meletakkan nya di samping sofa dengan melemparnya. Sehun duduk di sebelah Luhan dan dengan sengaja meletakkan tangan besar nya dipaha dalam Luhan. Luhan langsung terkesiap dan memandang Sehun jengah

Dia horny lagi—gumam Luhan dalam hati, sudah tahu betul tingkah Sehun yang satu ini.

"Aku juga lapar", ucap Sehun memberat

Luhan menatap Sehun, meletakkan—mengalungkan lebih tepatnya—tangan nya ke leher Sehun. dengan tatapan menggoda, Luhan mengecup sedikit pinggiran bibir Sehun. "Bukan lapar yang itu Sehun, aku sungguh lapar betulan"

"Lupakan makan, kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat, seperti biasa"

. . .

. . .

. . .

Sampai saat ini, Sehun masih bermain dengan lembut. Luhan sudah lebih tenang kerena memang awalnya tadi Sehun melakukan nya dengan terburu. Sehun terus melumat bibir Luhan tanpa membuat Luhan kehabisan nafas nya. Luhan tersenyum di sela ciuman panas mereka, semakin lama tangan Luhan mulai menyingkap baju kaos yang Sehun gunakan, memegang otot perut Sehun yang terasa di tangan mungil nya. Perlahan tangan Sehun berpindah ke tengkuk Luhan dan mengangkat tengkuknya sehingga ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Sehun mulai menggelitik langit mulut Luhan dengan gemas, Sehun semakin kalap ketika Luhan mengeluarkan lengguhan nya dengan perlahan dan menggoda.

Sehun mulai melepaskan pengait dress yang Luhan pakai dari belakang, ranjang pun ikut berdecit riuh saat pergerakan Sehun menghimpit Luhan semakin dalam. Sehun menurunkan dress itu sebatas pinggul dan menciumi bagian leher dan dada Luhan. sedikit risih, akhirnya Sehun melepaskan dress itu dan melemparkan nya ke sembarang arah. Luhan sudah polos, tanpa pakaian, jam tangan, gelang dan segala macam yang melekat pada tubuh nya sebelum dia naik ke ranjang.

"Aku seperti sedang di perkosa", ucap Luhan sambil memandang Sehun yang masih lengkap dengan pakaian nya.

Sehun terkekeh, melepas kaos nya dan menurunkan sedikit celana nya, menggoda Luhan itu asyik—pikirnya. "Lepaskan lah kalau begitu"

Luhan memutar tubuh mereka, membuat Luhan duduk diatas perut berotot tipis Sehun. menarik dengan gaya semenggoda mungkin dan melihat jengah kearak penis Sehun, "Kau memakai celana banyak sekali", protes nya saat melihat boxer Sehun masih ada

"Lanjutkan", Sehun terkekeh

Luhan menarik boxer itu dan melihat celana dalam nya. muncullah benda kebanggaan Oh Sehun yang sudah sangat menegang dan mengeras, Luhan mengarahkan tangan nya untuk mengocok penis memerah itu. menarik ulur nya dengan irama senada desahan Sehun.

"Masuk", ucap Sehun setelah lengguhan seksi nya

Luhan memasang wajah innocent, "Bagaimana caranya hmm?"

"Masukkan penis ku, kulum, jilat dan sedot", mengerti, Luhan memasukkan penis itu kedalam mulut mungil nya, seperti biasa, penis itu tidak akan bisa masuk seutuh nya. Luhan menggunakan tangan nya untuk menangkup sebagian penis Sehun yang tidak masuk ke dalam.

Mereka melakukan ini seterusnya hingga Sehun klimaks, diikuti dengan Sehun yang mengubah posisi dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Luhan lakukan barusan. Membuat Luhan terlena dan terbuai oleh godaan mulut dan tangan nakal Sehun.

Luhan terus merengek kesakitan saat penis Sehun berhasil memasuki nya. Namun sejujurnya itu malah membuat Sehun lebih semangat. Pergumulan panas terus mereka lakukan hingga Luhan dan Sehun mencapai nya secara bersamaan, Sehun mengeluarkan nya di dalam, seperti biasa.

"Lebih cepat bukan?", tanya Sehun menatap Luhan yang sudah setengah tidur

Luhan mengangguk, "Yeah, dan Kau sangat menggairahkan hari ini"

Sehun mengecup kening Luhan, "Tidurlah, aku mencintaimu"

Luhan mengangguk kembali, "Aku juga mencintai mu, selamat malam"

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Ps : terimakasih untuk _**Oh Deer Han, Hun . K Salvatore, Eclaire Oh, LuluHD, oasana, Guest (1), Guest (2), NoonaLu, Kaiiraa143, kaihunhan, junia . angel . 58, ferina . refina, MeriskaLu, fySugar-Free, Gues (3), Guest (4), viiyoung. **_Adakah yang belum tersebutkan?

Pss : Mau promosi Nih. Untuk yang tinggal di daerah Jakarta dan Tangerang atau Bogor Depok sekalian. Yuk, datang ke acara nya _**QT Entertainment SWEET MOMENT OF KPOP**_. Disana ada Sing dan Dance cover, serta ada Ulzzang Competition loh. Letak nya di Main Atrium Tangerang City Mall. Waktunya dimulai dari pukul 10:00 WIB sampai acara selesai. Ada banyak bintang tamu dari CoverDance sunbae loh, ada penampilan special dari FOB (CoverDance BTS) juga. untuk lengkap nya kalian bisa tanya tanya ke 0895-0143-2820 / 769FE72E (LVS) atau ke 0897-9014-565 / 7E821091 (Shesill).

Psss : Nanti kalian bakal ketemu aku kalau kesana wkwk, yuk kita janjian, 535FADE7. Siapa tau aja aku bisa ketemu sama Readers ku tercinta hehe ({})


	4. Chapter 4 : Break Up

Author :

**OHMYDEER**

Pairing :

**Oh Se Hun – Xi Lu Han**

"Kau itu memang sudah di takdirkan bersama dengan ku hingga akhir"

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

"Kau bilang kau dan Luhan hanya sahabat! tapi kenapa kau mencium nya! kau fikir aku ini apa? aku kekasih mu Oh Sehun!", bentak Suzy pada Sehun yang sekarang masih diam dengan bersandar di dinding belakang sekolah.

Suzy menarik nafas dalam dan mendengus kemudian, "Aku bisa memaklumi dengan kau yang bilang bahwa kebiasaan mu adalah tidak bisa jauh dari Luhan. Tapi nyata nya, saat aku memberikan kesempatan mu itu kau malah mempermainkan ku dengan Luhan. Aku kekasih mu Oh Sehun, dan kau tidak sepantas nya berciuman dengan orang lain selain aku!"

Sehun menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal, lalu memandang Suzy dengan malas

"YAK! Kenapa kau mengabaikan omongan ku, huh?!"

Sehun kali ini berdiri dengan tegak, menatap Suzy dengan mata nya yang setajam mata elang, sisi 'ramah' yang sedari tadi Sehun berikan berganti menjadi sisi 'serius' seorang Oh Sehun.

"Dengar, Aku tahu kau tidak sesuci itu untuk menuduh hanya aku yang mempermainkan mu. Nyata nya kau melakukan hal yang sama selama ini. Dengan Minho _Hyung_, dengan Myungsoo, dengan Younghwa _Sunbaenim_! Kau fikir aku tidak punya mata untuk mengetahui semua nya", Sehun memandang Suzy yang kali ini memasang wajah memelas nya,

"Aku sudah tau kelakuan mu di belakang ku selama ini. Aku bukan pria bodoh asal kau tahu saja. Mari kita selesai kan ini. Dan jika kau bertanya siapa yang aku pilih antara kau dan Luhan, sudah jelas, Aku memilih Luhan. Selanjutnya, kita urusi urusan kita masing-masing", Sehun mulai beranjak pergi dari hadapan Suzy, sebelum Suzy memegang tangan nya erat

"Hun, ku mohon. Semua tidak seperti itu, aku hanya menganggap mereka sebagai kakak kakak ku saja"

Sehun berdecih, melepas paksa genggaman Suzy dari tangan nya, "Dan hanya mereka, kakak yang bisa kau tiduri semau mu", setelahnya, Sehun meninggalkan area belakang sekolah dengan Suzy yang sudah bergumam menyumpah serapahi dirinya.

Tidak ada yang bisa Sehun datangi selain area gudang bagian atas gedung sekolah nya—area yang tidak terjamah dan terdatangi orang lain—hanya untuk bertemu dengan sahabat tercinta nya.

Sehun membuka pintu gudang itu dengan perlahan, seolah tidak ingin membuat orang di dalam sana kaget karena kedatangan nya.

"Huniee", ucap Luhan—orang yang ada didalam dengan nada di buat imut nya.

Sehun tersenyum, mendekati meja yang sedang Luhan duduki sekarang, merentangkan tangan nya setelah berada di depan si imut. Luhan menanggapi dengan riang, memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

"Bagaimana? Kau tidak berbuat kasar dengan nya kan?", tanya Luhan sambil memainkan kancing baju seragam Sehun

Sehun mengusak surai lembut Luhan, "Mau nya begitu, dia sangat cerewet, asal kau tahu saja. Tapi aku tidak benar benar melakukan nya. Aku ini pria _gentle_, aku tidak akan memukul nya karena memergoki kita berciuman"

Luhan terkekeh, "Lalu?", Luhan mendongak untuk memandang Sehun

Sehun mendekatkan wajah nya di depan wajah Luhan, mencium bibir ranum itu sekilas, "Kami putus, tentu saja"

Luhan tersenyum sumringah, "Benarkah?"

Sehun menggigit hidung Luhan dengan gemas, "Kau juga harus melakukan hal yang sama dengan Seohyun"

Luhan memikirkan sesuatu, lalu menggeleng setelah nya, "Kau tahu kan kalau Seohyun itu biseks, ku rasa ini tidak berhasil jika hanya dengan mempertontonkan kita berciuman, dia tidak akan marah hanya dengan itu"

Yap, semua yang Suzy lihat memang hanya rencana mereka, mengingat Suzy yang tidak suka dengan pasangan bergender sejenis, mereka merencanakan ini. Lagipula, Sehun sendiri sudah muak jika harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasih yang baik di hadapan Suzy. daripada terus menerus membohongi Suzy, lebih baik dia memutuskan hubungan nya, dan hidup bahagia dengan Luhan—fikirnya.

"Kalau begitu kita bercinta di depan nya", goda Sehun sambil mengusap lembut tengkuk Luhan, membuat sang pemilik tengkuk meremang seketika.

Luhan menyusupkan tangan nya kedalam baju seragam Sehun, menyentuh otot perut Sehun dengan gerakan lambat, "Ku fikir kita sudah pernah melakukan nya"

Kurang lebih sepuluh hari yang lalu, Luhan memang sudah pernah kepergok bercinta dengan Sehun di depan Seohyun.

Aneh nya, Seohyun tidak marah dan hanya mengatakan, "Aku tidak masalah, lagipula aku pun demikian",

Lalu saat Luhan membalas, "Kalau begitu kenapa kita masih betah bersama?"

Dan Seohyun menjawab, "Karena kau kaya dan tampan, kau itu laki-laki yang cocok jadi menantu Ibu ku"

Luhan sweatdrop seketika. Omongan nya yang seperti perempuan langsung keluar, "Kau kan sudah punya om-om itu, kenapa masih dengan ku. Mereka kaya, tentu saja. Kalau tidak kaya bagaimana kau mau. Bahkan kau sudah pernah mencicipi paman ku, tanpa Bibi ku tahu"

Seohyun tertawa dan mengelus pipi Luhan, "Kau itu calon menantu yang Ibu ku mau, Ibu mu saja setuju kita bersama"

Oh iya, Luhan baru ingat, mereka menjadi kekasih memang karena sebuah perjodohan perusahaan kedua belah pihak.

Mendengus, hanya itu yang bisa Luhan lakukan jika mengingat kejadian sepuluh hari yang lalu. "Aku sudah mengatakan rasa ketidaktertarikan ku pada Seohyun dengan Ibu nya langsung, namun Ibu nya menganggap aku bercanda dan malah semakin gencar mencari moment yang cocok untuk kami berkencan bersama"

Sehun terkekeh, Luhan yang sedang mendumal adalah Luhan yang menyenangkan. "Ah, bagaimana kalau kita bercinta di depan Ibu nya Seohyun?"

Tertarik, Luhan pun menatap Sehun, "Tidak bisa sekarang. Ibu nya sedang berada di New York"

"Kalau begitu kita kirimkan saja rekaman kita sedang bercinta", usul Sehun terkekeh membayangkan ada orang lain yang melihat aksi panas mereka di atas ranjang.

Luhan mencium Sehun sekilas, "Kurasa tidak buruk"

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengangkat tubuh kurus Luhan dengan begitu mudahnya. Meletakkan Luhan diatas kasur empuk kesayangan nya—mereka melakukan nya dikamar Sehun, Luhan terbaring dengan kaki yang mengangkang siap di masuki. Kurang lebih ada tiga kamera _handycamp_ yang mereka pasang. Di atas nakas samping kepala Luhan, di depan meja belajar—yang pasti akan Sehun belakangi nantinya dan juga di letakkan dekat jendela. Tiga kamera yang sudah mereka sesuaikan agar gambar yang di dapat berkualitas _high_ _quality_. Mereka melakukan nya siang hari, dikarenakan arah kamar Sehun yang akan terlihat sangat gelap jika malam hari, merasa tidak asik jika video nya tidak terlihat wajah mereka.

"Daddy", Luhan memulai dengan dunia Kinky nya, Sehun mulai menciumi paha dalam Luhan dengan suara decakan yang mampu meningkatkan libido siapapun pendengar nya. Penis Luhan yang masih lemas pun mulai Sehun mainkan agar menegak sempurna. Sehun mencumi dan menandai paha dalam Luhan, tersenyum melihat hasil nya yang sangat memuaskan. Banyak tanda disana, dan Sehun suka itu.

Sehun merangkak naik keatas tubuh Luhan, berusaha tidak terlalu menindih tubuh Luhan—fyi, mereka sudah polos sejak masuk ke kamar mereka, jadi mereka tidak memerlukan waktu untuk membuka pakaian—Sehun menyentuh nipple Luhan yang sudah menegang, memilin nya dengan lembut dan bermain diatas permukaan nya.

"Daddy!", Luhan menggerang dengan mata tertutup dan mulut yang terbuka, ini adalah satu dari sekian banyak ekspresi Luhan yang Sehun sukai saat bercinta.

"Kenapa, Baby?", goda Sehun masih dengan tangan yang bermain di nipple Luhan

Luhan membuka matanya dan menatap sayu kearah wajah Sehun, "Kulum, Please"

Menuruti, Sehun memasukkan nipple menegang itu kedalam mulut nya. belum ada tiga menit, Sehun melepaskan kuluman nya. "Cepat sekali mengeras", goda Sehun ketika ia merasakan penis Luhan yang menyentuh bagian bawah tubuh nya. "Baiklah, kau memilih tangan atau mata?"

"Kurasa tangan", jawab Luhan asal, dia tahu kemana Sehun akan bermain setelah nya

Sehun mengambil dasi sekolah nya yang kebetulan ada di atas ranjang juga, "Mata mu menghilang", setelahnya, Luhan tidak dapat melihat apa-apa lagi. Luhan berdoa agar Sehun tidak akan memasukkan hal aneh ke dalam lubang nya setelah ini. terakhir kali Sehun bermain dengan sextoys, dia menutup mata Luhan dan memasukkan ujung botol soju ke dalam lubang nya dan Oh—itu sangat nikmat, namun sangat terasa perih seusai permainan berakhir.

Suara decitan terdengar, tidak terasa lagi tubuh yang merangkak diatas nya. Luhan rasa Sehun sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu.

"Sehun Daddy~~", ucap Luhan dengan suara khas anak kecil nya

Sehun terkekeh, "Tunggu sebentar Baby, Daddy akan membawakan mainan mu"

Menit selanjutnya, Luhan tersentak saat merasakan rasa hangat di bagian penis nya. Dua jari lain sudah menyusup kedalam lubang hangat Luhan. Luhan melengguh ketika kuluman di penis nya terlepas dan digantikan dengan rasa dingin dari sesuatu yang Sehun bubuhkan diatas penis nya.

"Kurasa whipped cream ini lebih manis jika di sajikan dengan penis mu", ujar Sehun dan langsung melahap habis whipped cream yang ada di sekitaran penis Luhan. Luhan tersenyum dan melengguh nikmat di saat bersamaan.

"Ah! Sehun! Ugh"

Erangan Luhan terdengar pasrah ketika Sehun menyelusupkan lidah nya ke dalam Lubang nya. Luhan juga masih merasakan jari panjang Sehun bermain disana. Ughh—untung saja matanya di tutup. Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan sedang bagaimana merunduknya tubuh Sehun saat ini.

Bunyi decakan tercipta menggema kuat, Ia tidak bisa berhenti menyebut nama Sehun, menyumpah serapahi Sehun dan dibalas dengan gigitan Sehun di bagian pantat nya. Jari kaki Luhan mengeriting ketika mendapatkan klimaks nya, dan lagi-lagi Sehun dengan siap sedia membersihkan hasil keluaran Luhan hingga bersih.

Merasakan kehampaan di lubang nya, Luhan berfikir kalau kali ini Sehun sedang menyiapkan penis nya untuk dimasukan ke lubang Luhan. detik berikutnya, semua omongan kasar Luhan keluar, bayangkan saja, Sehun memasuki lubang Luhan bersamaan dengan sebuah penis buatan alias vibrator alias dildo yang sedang bergetar kuat. Shit, Sehun benar-benar membuat Luhan kewalahan.

Sehun menggerang merasakan sesak di lubang Luhan, di tambah dengan getaran penis buatan yang ikut menggetarkan penis nya juga. Luhan menggenggam kuat seprai Sehun yang sudah tidak berbentuk. Diiringi dengan suara desahan yang saling bersahutan di sana sini.

"Sehun!"

"Luhan!"

Dan di sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka mendapatkan klimaks mereka. Luhan membuat bagian perut dan dada Sehun penuh dengan cairan semen yang di keluarkan oleh penis nya. Dan Sehun membuat lubang Luhan terasa penuh dengan cairan semen yang ada di dalam nya, Sedikitnya keluar karena tidak muat masuk ke dalam lubang Luhan.

Sehun melepaskan ikatan di mata Luhan, "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, kau tahu kan?", ucap Sehun diiringi ciuman panas keduanya

Luhan terengah ketika Sehun melepaskan bibir nya, "Dan pasti nya kau lebih tahu kan kalau aku lebih mencintaimu"

.

.

.

.

"Astaga Ibu!", Seohyun tersadar dari euphoria nya ketika Ibu nya jatuh dengan tidak elit nya diatas karpet berbulu angsa lembut nya.

Seohyun yang kebetulan memang sedang berada di New York menemani Ibu nya, tersenyum takjub melihat keberanian Luhan mengirimkan sebuah video lewat e-mail Ibu nya. Tidak Seohyun sangka, Luhan memang benar-benar ingin putus darinya, sampai-sampai membuat video menabjubkan ini.

"Batal, Batal! Perjodohan ini kita batalkan! Aku tidak mau punya menantu yang sudah dimasuki, Astagaa!", racau Ibu Seohyun dengan heboh nya.

Seohyun tersenyum dan keluar dari ruangan Ibu nya, mendial sebuah nomor telfon.

"Yak, Chagi-ya!", ucap Seohyun terlampau senang

Yang di sebrang mendengus, _"Aku bukan sayang mu!"_

"Hihi, aku bercanda, Kau hebat. Ayo kita putus, Ibu ku sudah menonton video menabjubkan mu!"

Yang disana tertawa terbahak, _"Benarkah? daebakkk. Baiklah, Kita putus, semoga hubungan mu dengan kekasih mu kelak berjalan lancar"_

"Kau juga, semoga kau dan Sehun sampai hingga pelaminan! Undang aku jika kalian menikah"

"_Tentu"_

Dan sambungan terputus, "Kurasa aku harus mempraktekan yang Luhan dan Sehun lakukan dengan paman Siwon"

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Ps : akhirnya, mereka putus wkwk

Pss : terinspirasi karena obrolan absurd di bbm bersama kesayangan ku si Ibel, yang bilang semburan Kai lebi ketimbang punya siapapun. Hhhhhh. Terimakasih Ibel cantikkuuuuu


	5. Chapter 5: Dating

Author :

**OHMYDEER**

Pairing :

**Oh Se Hun – Xi Lu Han**

"Sudah berapa kali kau kemari? Dan.. Kau kemari dengan wanita yang berbeda, Oh Sehun!"

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

Luhan terbangun dari tidur nya tepat pada pukul sebelas siang. Entahlah si Rusa manis itu memimpikan apa sehingga bisa terbangun di siang bolong seperti ini. Oh, Tidak salah lagi, dia pasti memimpikan sesuatu bersama Sehun. Dan memang itu kebenaran nya. Luhan beranjak dari kasur empuk nya dan melangkahkan kaki nya malas-malasan kearah dapur rumah. Baru selangkah menjajaki dapur nya Bibi Choi sudah menyapa nya dengan hangat.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Luhan", sapa Bibi Choi yang sekarang tengah membersihkan piring yang kotor

Luhan tersenyum sembari membuka kulkas, "Selamat siang, Bi", Luhan mendapatkan apel nya di tangan sebelah kiri, lalu langsung memakan nya, "Apakah Baba dan Mama sudah berangkat?"

Bibi Choi tersenyum ramah, "Iya, Tuan", Bibi Choi melihat anak majikan nya itu sudah duduk diatas kursi bar kecil dekat dapur, "Nyonya bilang tadi dia sudah memberikan kecupan berangkat kerja saat Tuan sedang terlelap"

Luhan menanggapi dengan senyuman, Ibu nya memang begitu, selalu memberikan kecupan sebelum ia berangkat kerja. Berangkat kerja disini bukan dalam artian bahwa kedua orang tua nya akan pulang hari itu juga, ini lebih ke mereka akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis, Yeah, Luar negeri. Dan Luhan akan sendirian lagi dirumah—Sebenarnya bersama dengan beberapa pekerja rumah, _sih_.

Bibi Choi melepaskan celemek yang ia pakai saat mencuci piring barusan, menggantung nya di dekat kulkas, "Nyonya juga bilang, kalau Tuan kesepian, Tuan boleh mengajak Tuan Sehun, Tuan Kyungsoo dan juga Tuan Kai untuk menginap"

"Benarkah?", tanya Luhan sambil menegakkan duduk nya, Jarang sekali Ibu nya mengizinkan teman-teman 'nakal' Luhan boleh menginap. Jujur saja, Ibu Luhan sedikit gemas dengan tingkah teman-teman anak nya itu, mereka sangat berisik jika disatukan.

Bibi Choi mengangguk, "Dan jika mereka menginap, Bibi Choi dan juga Paman Yoon akan mendapatkan hari libur keesokan nya"

Luhan juga mengerti yang ini. Ibu nya sudah terlalu sering mendapati banyak bercak di tubuh Luhan jika teman-teman Luhan yang itu menginap di rumah Luhan. Bibi Choi dan Paman Yoon juga sering mengeluh pada sang Nyonya jika ketika malam tiba, mereka mendengar suara erangan aneh dari bagian atas rumah ini—yang artinya dari arah kamar Luhan, berhubung kamar Bibi Choi dan Paman Yoon ada di bawah.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menelfon mereka sekarang", meninggalkan apel yang baru dimakan beberapa gigitan, Luhan berlari menuju kamar nya dan mengambil ponsel nya. Bibi Choi terkekeh melihat tingkah sang anak majikan, Lalu tersenyum setelah nya.

. .

. .

. .

. .

Satu jam yang lalu Bibi Choi sudah beranjak pulang kerumah nya sendiri. Seperti janji sang Nyonya, Bibi Choi mendapatkan liburan nya jika teman-teman Luhan memutuskan untuk menginap.

Sekarang tepat pukul satu lewat beberapa menit, Luhan sedang duduk bersandar di sofa sembari menonton acara kartun kesukaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri sudah _stay_ dirumah Luhan sejak setengah jam yang lalu, Kyungsoo tiduran miring di permadani lembut di dekat televisi.

_Ceklek_.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat pandangan mata Luhan beralih kearah pintu rumah nya. Kyungsoo masih fokus dengan Pororo nya.

Disana, ada Kai yang masuk dengan satu plastik penuh _snack_ yang langsung ia bawa dan letakkan di meja kecil dekat kepala Kyungsoo, diikuti Sehun yang masuk dengan satu plastic berisi Bubble Tea nya.

Sehun juga meletakkan plastic Bubble nya di dekat _snack_ yang tadi Kai bawa.

Sehun langsung menghampiri Luhan dan merebahkan kepala nya dipaha Luhan, membuat Luhan dengan gemas mengusak surai hitam kecoklatan milik Sehun. Kai sendiri langsung meletakkan kepala Kyungsoo yang tadi tiduran di bantalan sofa menjadi keatas paha nya.

"Kalian lama sekali", keluh Kyungsoo namun masih fokus dengan kartun nya.

Sehun yang sedang menyedot Bubble nya pun membalas, "Kedai Bubble sangat ramai saat hari Sabtu dan Minggu"

Kyungsoo mencibir, "Aku sampai lumutan"

Luhan terkekeh, "Kau baru setengah jam disini Kyungsoo sayang"

"Selalu saja membela Sehun", Kyungsoo mencubit kaki Luhan yang terjangkau oleh nya.

Luhan meringis sambil terkekeh,

"Jadi, kita mau apa setelah ini?", tanya Kai menengahi

"Aku ingin menonton Pororo sampai habis", ucap Kyungsoo sambil membuka plastic _snack_ yang tadi Kai bawa—Kyungsoo sudah tidak tiduran.

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkencan", ucap Luhan semangat

Sehun mendongak untuk melihat wajah sumringah Luhan, "_Double_ _Date_?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Kita kan belum pernah kencan secara resmi, padahal kita sudah hampir 4 bulan menjadi kekasih", Luhan memasang pout lucu nya. Benar juga, sejak mereka memutuskan kekasih mereka yang lama, mereka belum pernah keluar rumah dengan tujuan berkencan.

"Tapi kami sudah sering berkencan", protes Kai dengan Kyungsoo yang mengangguk setuju

Luhan memasang wajah bosan, "Hitung-hitung kalian ikut merayakan kencan kami"

"Lalu kita akan kemana?", Sehun bangun dari berbaring nya dan mendekap bahu Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum, "Tidak usah jauh-jauh, Kita ke Namsan Tower saja"

. .

. .

. .

. .

Dan sekarang, disinilah mereka. lebih tepat nya Sehun dan Luhan, kerena Kyungsoo dan Kai sudah entah pergi kemana. Mungkin sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitaran Namsan. Luhan berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas yang di penuhi dengan gembok cinta.

Menghirup udara segar sore hari dan menghembuskan nya perlahan.

"Aku gila karena menghadapi ujian belakangan ini, dan sekarang aku bisa menghirup udara segar disini", gumam Luhan dengan mata yang terpejam

Lalu Luhan membuka mata nya dan menemukan Sehun yang sedang berjalan pelan sambil melirik beberapa gembok. Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan langsung mendekat tangan kurus Sehun,

"Kenapa? Kau juga mau memasang gembok?", tanya Luhan

Sehun memandang Luhan, "Untuk apa?"

"Siapa tahu saja mitos gembok cinta itu benar, jadi kita tidak akan terpisah selamanya", ucap Luhan memperhatikan satu gembok paling besar disana, "Bahkan pasangan yang satu ini membeli gembok paling besar dan menuliskan jumlah anak serta harapan nya kedepan", tunjuk Luhan pada Sehun

Sehun terkekeh dan mengelus puncak kepala Luhan, "Kalau kau mau, akan aku belikan gembok yang seperti itu"

Luhan menatap Sehun kemudian, "Aku mau, Aku mau", ucap Luhan berulang-ulang, membuat Sehun tersenyum dengan mata bulan sabit nya.

"Tunggu disini sebentar, oke?", dan Sehun pun beranjak ke penjual gembok yang ada di sisi pagar. Selagi Sehun membeli gembok itu, Luhan melihat-lihat kembali dan membaca beberapa tulisan yang ada disana. Matanya langsung membola ketika melihat apa yang ada disana.

Tidak lama, Kai dan Kyungsoo mendekati Luhan yang seperti nya sedang _shock_ atau apalah itu. Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan diikuti dengan sebelah tangan yang sedang bebas memegang es potong berwarna biru.

"Lu, ada apa?", tanya Kyungsoo sambil merunduk untuk melihat dengan jelas wajah Luhan yang memang sedang merunduk menatap sebuah gembok.

"Hei, itukan nama Sehun", unjuk Kai pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menatap gembok yang memang ternyata sedang Luhan amati sedari tadi.

"Perayaan.. 300 hari, Sehun dan Da.. Hye", eja Kyungsoo karena tulisan nya sedikit pudar, Oh jadi ini yang membuat mata Luhan seolah keluar

"Itu ada lagi", unjuk Kai lagi, kali ini Kyungsoo dan Luhan menatap gembok itu dengan penasaran bersama-sama,

"Sehun mencintai Hyejin", ucap Kyungsoo dan Luhan bersamaan,

Luhan berpout,

"Ini ada la—",

"Sudah!", potong Luhan pada ucapan Kai selanjutnya,

Sehun datang dengan setengah berlari menghampiri Luhan, dan kebetulan sekali ada Kai dan Kyungsoo disana. "Aku sudah membeli nya"

Luhan memasang pout kesal nya, "Sudah berapa kali kau kemari? Dan.. Kau kemari dengan wanita yang berbeda, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun yang tidak mengerti hanya memasang wajah bodoh nya, "Apa maksud mu, Lu?"

"Lihat", Luhan menunjukkan gembok pertama, "Lihat", "Lihat", "Lihat!", lalu menunjuk gembok selanjutnya, Sehun membaca nya dengan teliti.

"Hei, ini bukan aku", Sehun memandang wajah kesal Luhan, "Dan harus nya kau ingat kalau nama _Sehun_ bukan hanya namaku"

"Mereka mulai lagi", bisik Kyungsoo pada Kai

Kai mengangguk, "Mempermasalahkan hal kecil"

Kai dan Kyungsoo memperhatikan dua sejoli itu. Luhan hendak kabur entah kemana, namun dengan cekatan Sehun menahan lengan nya dan menarik Luhan, membalikkan tubuh Luhan agar menghadap Sehun. Lalu Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat, membiarkan dada Luhan dan dada nya menempel satu sama lain. Luhan sedikit berjinjit untuk mencapai nya,

"Kau bisa merasakan nya kan?", gumam Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan,

Deg

Deg

Deg

Luhan mengangguk. Sangat yakin kalau yang Sehun maksud adalah detakan dari bagian dada sebelah kiri nya dan juga detakan pada dada Luhan sendiri. Luhan dibuat memerah habis-habisan.

"Kau pernah dengar tidak?", Sehun berbicara sangat parau, "Kata orang, kalau detakan jantung kita seirama dengan orang yang kita cintai, itu tanda nya mereka jodoh", Sehun sedikit menjauhkan wajah nya agar dapat melihat wajah memerah Luhan, tersenyum kemudian dan memeluk Luhan dengan erat lagi, "Biarkan seperti ini", gumam nya

Deg

Luhan dapat merasakan detakan nya dan detakan Sehun berdetak dengan seirama.

Deg

Entah kenapa wajah nya memerah sendiri.

Deg

Rasanya Luhan ingin pingsan sekarang.

Deg

Ah kupu-kupu sialan dalam perut Luhan mulai menari-nari, membuat Luhan terkikik.

Deg

Sehun melonggarkan pelukan nya namun tidak melepaskan Luhan, "Seirama kan?"

Luhan menatap wajah Sehun dan mengangguk malu, "Hun, Kita jadi pusat perhatian", beritahu Luhan pada Sehun setelah Luhan sadar kalau banyak yang menatap mereka sambil berbisik.

"Biarkan saja, anggap saja dunia milik kita", balas Sehun dan memeluk Luhan lagi, "Kau sudah tidak marah kan?"

Luhan menggeleng kecil, "Karena banyak yang memakai nama _Sehun_, berarti itu bukan kau. awas saja jika itu benar-benar kau, aku akan mencari dan memcaci maki gadis-gadis genit yang menggoda kekasih ku", ujar nya _protective_.

Sehun tersenyum dibalik lekukan leher Luhan.

Dari jarak beberapa langkah dari kedua insan yang sedang memadu kasih itu. Ada pasangan lain yang mencibir,

"Bahkan kata-kata Sehun barusan di kutip dari drama Lee Jongsuk yang berjudul _Doctor_ _Stranger_. Cih dasar tukang gombal", cibir Kai pada Sahabat nya sendiri.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi di rangkul oleh Kai pun melepaskan rangkulan Kai.

"Eh? Kenapa, _Baby_?, tanya Kai heran

Kyungsoo berpout, "Walaupun dia meng_copy_ ucapan dari sebuah drama, Sehun itu mampu membuat suasana menjadi romantis", Kyungsoo menatap Kai dari atas ke bawah—seperti menilai—Lalu berdecak setelah nya, "Ck ck, daripada kau. Tidak pernah menggombaliku sama sekali"

Lalu Kyungsoo beranjak ke sisi lain Namsan tower, meninggalkan Kai yang membeo akibat ucapan sang kekasih mungil nya.

Sadar, Kai mengejar langkah Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum jahil, "Jadi kau mau di gombali _Baby_?", dan aksi ngambek nya Kyungsoo gara-gara Kai kurang romantis pun berlanjut hingga pulang. Ckck


End file.
